


Heaven in Hiding

by distortedreality



Series: This ain't what you usually do [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortedreality/pseuds/distortedreality
Summary: It takes Stiles and Derek a while to realize they’re dating. Everyone else figures it out a lot sooner.





	Heaven in Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Now available in [Español](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376969) by the lovely [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki)

  1. **Scott**



As excited as Scott had been to head off to college and to get away from all the crap Beacon Hills had kept throwing at them throughout high school, he was excited to come home. Though not for the town so much as the people in it. Nobody in the pack had been back since the beginning of the year, and everyone had shipped off early, eager to put distance between themselves and the bad memories of the things they’d faced together. Derek was the only one who decided to stay, preferring to tighten his hold on the McCall/Hale pack territory rather than let it lapse. Everyone else had left, that is, except for Stiles.

Stiles had given a myriad of reasons for putting off his first year of college: lots about finding himself first, about wanting to take a break, and about needing to keep his dad close after almost losing him so many times. He also said he wanted to stay for Derek, that he didn’t want Derek to wallow and linger. That part what somewhat of a surprise.

None of the pack had seen Stiles in person since they all left for college, with Stiles and his dad being annoyingly absent from Beacon Hills for the few holidays that broke up the school year, spending them with relatives in other states instead. Derek had gone with them to Oregon over Christmas, which was something that had warmed Scott’s heart a little.

The pack had planned a little get together the first night they were all back in town, planning on going to Derek’s newly furnished loft – according to Stiles – and then out for dinner.

Scott wasn’t sure what to expect when he let himself in to Derek’s loft, the low sounds of conversation the only thing emanating from behind the closed door. He barely got his hand up to knock on the door before Stiles was yanking it open from the other side and throwing his arms around Scott in a tight hug.

“Missed you too, buddy,” Scott smiled, patting Stiles on the back.

Stiles lead Scott through the loft to the kitchen space, pointing out all the little changes that had been made to Derek’s décor since Scott had last been there.

“Dude, if I didn’t know better I’d think you’d picked out most of this yourself,” Scott commented after Stiles pointed out the fourth separate superhero themed item.

“He did,” Derek called from the kitchen. “I’m pretty sure that one came from his bedroom wall.” He signaled to a watercolor painting of the Avengers done in warm tones that hung in the lounge. Now that he mentioned it, Scott could recall it hanging above Stiles’ desk.

“This one’s my favourite,” Stiles continued, pointing at a collection of DC superhero figurines on an end table that were arranged to look like they were fighting.

“How have you managed to completely take over Derek’s apartment?” Scott asked, after Stiles showed him their extensive _shared_ DVD collection that contained almost all of the titles that Stiles used to have in his lounge room.

“Oh, he doesn’t mind,” Stiles replied, shooting a smile at Derek over his shoulder.

“I don’t,” Derek said, winking at Stiles.

And _oh_ , ok. Now Scott understood.

*

  1. **Lydia**



The restaurant Stiles picks is loud and slightly sketchy, but most importantly _cheap_ , which all the pack members appreciate. Derek apparently knows the bartender, and he pours Derek two glasses of something pink that Lydia wouldn’t mind trying herself. Odds are her fake ID would be of better use now than a year ago.

Derek slid one of the glasses over to Stiles when he got back to the table, getting an appreciative “you’re the best, Der” in return.

“Does the bartender not card?” Allison asked, pulling a note out of her purse.

“He has a crush on Derek,” Stiles supplied, twirling the straw of his drink around with his tongue.

“He doesn’t,” Derek said.

“He totally does,” Stiles retorted with a smirk, leaning over to whisper the words to Allison.

“Alright, what are we all having?” the perky blonde waitress asked.

The pack went round the table, saying their order and passing the menu’s along. When it got to Stiles, Derek plucked the menu out of his hand before he could read it.

“I’ll have the fettucine, he’ll have the steak. Medium well,” he said, looking over at Stiles who nodded absentmindedly, still twirling the straw around in his now mostly empty glass.

Lydia raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Stiles asked, finally dropping the straw.

“Steak, huh?” she said.

“I like steak?” he replied, posing it more as a question than an answer.

“Yeah, apparently so,” she grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

Annoyingly, Stiles just looked more confused.

“It’s cute that he orders for you,” she clarified, taking pity on him. None of her boyfriends had ever successfully ordered for her before. Once, a guy told her she should order a salad instead of the chicken, but that didn’t count. Stiles hadn’t ended the conversation by deliberately tipping his water glass over Derek’s lap in retaliation, so they weren’t quite on the same playing field.

“He knows what I like. We come here a lot,” Stiles said, shrugging.

“It’s cute that you have a regular spot,” Lydia said, nudging Stiles with the toe of her shoe.

“Yeah, it’s nice. The bartender sometimes gives Derek a discount on our drinks, too.”

“I’m happy for you,” she smiled.

“Uh, thanks,” Stiles replied with a quizzical look.

Lydia grinned knowingly. If Stiles wanted to play coy then she could deal.

*

  1. **Allison**



The pack decides to watch a horror movie when they get back to the loft, happy to spend another few hours in each other’s company. It’s not one Allison’s seen before, preferring to stick to the real life monsters when she has to, and not wallow in it in her spare time. Stiles apparently “ _loves_ this movie, it’s so cool, guys”, so they humor him because they miss him, and they’re glad to see him, but also because Derek scowls at Scott when he attempts to turn their attention to an action flick instead, and Derek’s scowls are a little scary.

The dynamic between Derek and Stiles has always been one that’s intrigued Allison, but apparently it’s now paid off. In the car ride back to Derek’s loft from the restaurant, Lydia had pulled her aside to gush about the apparent “cuteness” of Derek and Stiles. “Cute” wouldn’t exactly be a word that Allison would have used to describe Derek, but Lydia was insistent, so Allison started paying attention.

Once she started looking, she didn’t have to look hard.

“ _Move_ , Derek, you’re in my spot,” Stiles was saying, throwing Derek a scowl as he stood over him.

“Your spot doesn’t exist when there’s too many people that need to fit on the couch. You can’t lay down right now,” Derek said, raising an eyebrow at Stiles.

“Fine, but I’m sitting on you instead,” Stiles replied, grabbing one of the big plastic bowls of chips and flopping down onto Derek’s lap.

Allison half expected Derek to throw Stiles off, but no chips went sailing through the air, and Stiles stayed in one piece. Derek did the opposite of what Allison would have put money on; he rolled his eyes in a way that look _fond_ rather than outright bitchy, and he spread his legs slightly, giving Stiles a comfortable place to sit. Allison watched as Stiles moved around to get comfortable, leaning against the arm of the couch and curling up sideways in Derek’s lap, the chips balanced on his knees. Derek let one arm fall around Stiles, helping to hold him in place.

Allison jolted as she felt someone tap her arm, looking up to see Lydia smirking at her. She turned her attention back to Derek and Stiles, where Stiles was apparently feeding Derek chips from the bowl.

Allison pulled her phone out of her pocket and tapped a text to Lydia that was filled with heart emoji’s, not wanting to risk her comment being heard by all the werewolves in the room. She didn’t want Stiles and Derek to think they were judging them, or something like that. It was cute, like Lydia had said.

Allison turned her attention back to the movie for a while, before a small squeal drew her gaze back to the corner of the couch, where Derek was now tickling Stiles after he’d apparently tried to shove a handful of chips into Derek’s mouth instead of a singular one.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles laughed, slapping at Derek’s hands.

Once Stiles started to burrow his head into Derek’s chest, Derek watching him with a fond look on his face, Allison averted her eyes, turning them back to the violence on the screen. As cute as they were, the moment looked private, and she didn’t want to intrude. Lydia, however, had no such qualms. She snapped a photo on her phone, immediately sending it to Allison.

 _Set this as Derek’s contact photo. Next time he yells we can look at it and remember better, cuddlier times_ she wrote.

Allison giggled, and complied. She didn’t send it to Stiles yet, she’d ask later if he wanted it. He probably had a million like it, anyway.

*

  1. **Isaac**



“Derek, are you in there?” Isaac called as he jogged up the steps to Derek’s loft. Even after being a werewolf for a few years, it still felt weird to signal his presence outside of normal human hearing range, but it was a necessity. If you waited until you were at the front door then the politeness of signaling your arrival was lost anyway, since everyone could hear you by then. Still, he hated it looking like he was talking to himself in the empty stairwell of Derek’s block.

“In the lounge,” Derek called, so Isaac went in. He immediately slapped his hands over his eyes once he stepped over the threshold.

“Sorry, sorry,” he cried, turning to walk away and bumping into the wall instead.

“What are you _doing_?” Stiles asked, letting out a bark of a laugh as Isaac steadied himself.

“Giving you the privacy that you apparently need,” Isaac replied.

“Dude, it’s a massage, not a blowjob,” Stiles joked.

“Thank god,” Isaac muttered. He took his hands off his eyes, squinting slightly as they readjusted. And, yep, his eyes hadn’t been deceiving him, because Stiles was sitting shirtless on the dining room table while Derek rubbed his back.

“What did you need, Isaac?” Derek asked. Isaac just stared. He’d assumed being the only ones left in Beacon Hills while everyone else had gone off to college had just made Stiles and Derek really close, with minimal personal space boundaries. After all, Derek was a pack animal, and Stiles was the only pack member left. Apparently, he’d been wrong. Or at least, not totally right.

“I, uh, left my jacket here last night so I thought I’d come get it,” Isaac said, trying not to stare at Stiles’ bare back. Wait, was that _oil_? Oh hell no.

“I figured so. It’s on the bedside table,” Derek said, digging his fingers into the base of Stiles’ neck. Stiles moaned. Isaac went pale.

He practically sprinted through the hole in the wall to Derek’s bedroom, grabbing the jacket from the bedside table, exactly where Derek said it would be. The bed smelled faintly like Stiles. Isaac tripped over his own feet in his haste to get away from it.

“Hey, are you staying?” Stiles asked when Isaac rounded the corner. “We could make mega hot chocolates? We went and bought cherries and whipped cream to go on top. It’ll be orgasmic.”

Isaac choked on air, and shook his head rapidly, stumbling towards the door like a drunken man.

“Well, see ya,” Stiles called out as Isaac ran through the door. “What was that about?” he heard Stiles ask Derek as he jogged down the stairs.

“Maybe he’s in a mood. Wanna lay down so I can do your lower back?” Derek asked.

Isaac clapped his hands over his ears, not wanting to see where that particular interaction was heading.

*

  1. **Sherriff Stilinski**



The Sheriff felt a little guilty. He’d been taking Stiles’ presence for granted a little in the year that he’d stayed home from college, and it was starting to hit him that Stiles would be leaving in just a few months. Not far, thankfully, just to the next major town over, but still.

Instead of sleeping in after what had turned out to be quite a tough overnight shift, he padded on down to the kitchen to cook breakfast for him and Stiles. Maybe they could spend the day together like they’d done when he was a kid, watching some movies, getting ice cream, throwing a ball around for a bit. Stiles’ nostalgia would surely come in to play enough for him to say yes.

The Sheriff hummed as he flipped over the pancakes, opting not to go down the preferred eggs and bacon route, knowing Stiles would disapprove. He would even keep the butter to a minimum on his pancakes, lest Stiles scold him like he’d been known to do in the past.

The Sheriff piled high two plates and lathered Stiles’ with the mix of maple syrup and vanilla ice cream that he’d loved since he was a kid. He made his way up to Stiles’ room, knocking lightly once before pushing the door open. If he hadn’t had such a tight grip on the plates he would have dropped them straight onto the floor.

There, in Stiles’ bed, was Derek. Shirtless.

Now, the Sheriff had known that Stiles and Derek had grown close over the past year, with Stiles going so far as to beg for Derek to come to Oregon for Christmas with them, but the Sheriff hadn’t made assumptions. He’d been living in willful ignorance.

“Hey, dad,” Stiles said. His voice was gravely and the Sheriff didn’t even want to _think_ about why that might be.

“Are you ok?” Derek asked, sitting up. It made Stiles’ head slip off of his chest where it had been resting.

The Sheriff paused for a moment. This was his time, his great moment as a parent where he could either triumph or fail. If he asked too many questions or made a big deal out of his now adult son having a boyfriend then Stiles might think he disapproved. He didn’t, he was just shocked. A little voice in his head told him he shouldn’t be shocked, because Stiles had exactly been subtle about his, uh, _elastic_ sexuality, but it was one thing to listen to jokes and another to see this. But it was fine. He could do this.

“I didn’t know you were here, Derek,” the Sheriff said.

“Yeah, we were watching movies until late and figured it was just easier for Derek to sleep here,” Stiles offered up. He rubbed his eyes with his fists like he used to do when he was a baby.

“I made pancakes. There’s more than enough for the three of us, we’ll just have to put some on a new plate,” the Sheriff said. He wondered if he was smiling too wide.

“Oh, that’s ok,” Stiles replied. “We can share. That ok, Der?”

Derek nodded, yawning as he did so.

The Sheriff nodded, closing the door behind him. He’d have to ask Derek what he liked to eat for dinner. Any boyfriend of Stiles’ was obligated to eat dinner at the Stilinski house at least once a week. The rule hadn’t existed before, but it sure did now. And besides, the Sheriff liked Derek. It was maybe just a little excuse to spend time with him as well. He’d have to call Gladys from dispatch to brag to her about it; she hated her teenage daughter’s boyfriend. He was lucky that he liked his son’s.

*

**+1. Stiles and Derek**

“So what do you want to see?” Stiles asked, peering up at the board that listed the movie session times at the cinema.

“Whatever you want is fine,” Derek replied, taking advantage of Stiles being distracted and sneaking a gummy bear from the bag in Stiles’ jacket pocket.

“Ooh, how about: _Candy Hearts and Raspberry Tarts_.”

“It sounds awful.”

“So that’s a yes, right?”

“Of course.”

Stiles nodded. He tugged Derek towards the booth, batting his hand away when it went to reach for his pocket. Derek didn’t yield, so Stiles entwined their fingers, holding their joined hands away from his pocket. He smirked when Derek scowled at him.

“Spoil sport,” Derek hissed, jabbing him in the ribs.

Stiles just blew a kiss at him in return.

“Hi, boys. Two for the Couples Special?”

“The what?” Stiles asked.

The woman gestured at a large poster on the wall behind her, proclaiming that every couple that attended that week got a buy one, get one free deal on tickets.

“Oh, we’re not a couple,” Stiles said quickly.

“Uh huh,” the woman replied, glancing down at their joined hands. Stiles dropped Derek’s hand, which left him open to gummy bear warfare. Derek took the opportunity quicker than Stiles could stop him, grabbing a fistful of gummy bears and shoving them in his mouth.

“Just two for _Candy Hearts_ ,” Stiles said, slapping at Derek’s arm.

“I’ll give you the special anyway,” the woman said. Stiles didn’t hear, he was too busy looking at Derek.

 

“Hey, Derek?” Stiles said the next day. He and Derek were lounging in Stiles’ backyard, soaking up the sun. Derek’s skin was getting an even tan, and Stiles absolutely hated him for it, since he couldn’t go an hour without reapplying sunscreen, lest he turn red.

“Yeah?” Derek asked. He reached over to pick a leaf out of Stiles’ hair.

“That lady at the movies thought we were dating.” He snuck a look out of the corner of his eye, but Derek seemed nonplussed.

“Yeah? And?”

“Why would she think that?” Stiles asked. He sat up straighter, keeping his eyes locked on Derek.

“Why do you care? Did it bother you?” Derek looked concerned now.

“No. I just … was she right?” He glanced at Derek who was staring off into the middle distance, a tiny frown on his face. “Derek, are we dating?”

After a moment Derek replied “I think we might be dating”.

“Is that … ok?” Stiles asked. He wasn’t nearly as bothered as he probably should have been. Who even dates someone without realizing?

“I think so. It’s ok with me,” Derek said. He turned to look at Stiles, his eyes flicking over his face.

“It’s ok with me too,” Stiles replied. They stared at each other for a moment. “What do we do now?”

“Nothing, I guess. If we’re already dating then we don’t need to change anything.”

“Wait, does this mean I can steal all your ridiculously soft shirts now?” Stiles asked. He clapped his hands together in glee.

“You already steal all my soft shirts.”

“It’s the _principle_ , Derek.”

“Well then yes, you can steal all of my shirts.”

“Score one for Stiles,” Stiles laughed. He flopped back down to the ground, landing half on top of Derek. “Wait, this means I can kiss you, right?” Derek nodded. “Well good, because I’m going to.”

He didn’t wait for Derek to come up with a retort, he just leaned down and kissed him. Derek let out a small noise of approval and pulled Stiles in closer, rolling them over so that Stiles hit the ground on his opposite side.

Stiles laughed, slapping at his shoulder. “I can’t wait to tell everyone I snagged all _this_. They won’t know what hit them.”

They did.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi or send me a prompt on [tumblr](https://selectedparagraphs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
